The present disclosure relates to a metal coating method, a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method for the same.
A surface of an electrode of an electronic component may be coated with another metal so as to prevent corrosion of the electrode. In this case, for example, after a metal film is formed on the entire surface of the electronic component including the electrode, resist patterns are formed and the metal film is etched, thereby forming a predetermined shape. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470 discloses a light-emitting device in which plated electrodes patterned in a predetermined shape are provided on the surface on the side opposite to a light emission surface, and the plated electrodes are formed by a combination of photolithography and an electrolytic plating method.